A nice set down of our Miss Bingley
by Jannet Doe
Summary: A nice set down for our lovely Miss Bingley, and a fast coming together of Darcy and Elizabeth at Netherfield Hall. One Shot


**Thank you Patricia for all your help making this readable. "All errors remaining are mine and mine alone," she said proudly after she had fiddled and tinkered with it again. 29-10-2014  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Bennet had been a guest at Netherfield Hall for three days when she developed a slight but persistent headache. The housekeeper of the manor was eager to help the local girl. She knew Miss Elizabeth was there to take care of her sister Jane who had fallen ill while dining with the ever unpleasant, self-proclaimed, superior sisters of her well-liked master, Mr. Bingley.<p>

Mrs. Stone had been housekeeper of Netherfield Hall for over twenty years. So she was well acquainted with the Bennet girls. Jane the eldest was known as the beauty of Hertfordshire. She was particularly serene and good-hearted. Elizabeth, was her favourite though, not a classic beauty as her sister but beautiful in her own right.

Elizabeth was always willing to help and have a good word for everyone, servant or peer Miss Elizabeth treated everyone the same. She was intelligent and witty. She was concerned for everybody's well-being, her father's tenants and if Netherfield hall was unoccupied, even the tenants there. The servant tending to the Bennet girls said that serving them was like a spring breeze in comparison to the Bingley and Hurst women. Miss Elizabeth's headache was indeed caused by the unpleasant sisters.

The days seemed to drag while Elizabeth was staying in Netherfield Hall. She was getting increasingly more irritated by the sisters and Mr. Darcy. He especially seemed to take every opportunity to find fault with her, looking at her every stir with his aloof countenance, and insisting on staring at her or blatantly ignoring her. Her tolerance for the abuse delivered by them was shrinking by the day.

Therefore, it was on the evening of the third day of her stay that Elizabeth asked Mrs. Stone for a headache remedy. Mrs. Stone informed Elizabeth that she had an herbal tea that would help her to relax and soothe her headache. This was much to her relieve, though she was looking forward to get above stairs to her much beloved sister and leave those vipers to them self's.

Elizabeth was seated in the blue parlour with the rest of the occupants of the great house, when the maid assigned to the task, brought Elizabeth's tea to her. She consumed the unexpectedly delicious herbal tea with relish, while ignoring the other residents. Miss Bingley the ultimate hostess she thought she was, - Elizabeth almost snickered aloud at the thought- had called for the regular pot of tea for the rest of the occupants of the room, which she prepared graciously she gave her that. Elizabeth was still feeling miserable but she relaxed somewhat after two cups of tea. After a half hour of boredom, she felt quite drowsy but decidedly less miserable.

Then after their tea, Miss Bingley suggested some sherry for the ladies, and for the gentlemen some port, a suggestion that especially the gentlemen welcomed enthusiastically. It was quite uncommon to serve liquor in mixed company but boredom was evident that evening among the occupants of the room, so it was overlooked, even by the fastidious Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth quickly swallowed her sherry, hoping it would make her feel more alert, for she was becoming a tiny bit too relaxed. Never having any spirits before that evening, she accepted one more as not to be seen as squeamish. The taste was good and she found the effect soothing to her fragile nerves, she worried for a minute if she was becoming like her mother concerning her nerves but dismissed that in an instant. Though she did not get more alert, she established she did not care so much about that any more. Consequently and unfortunately, the spirited drink only made her lose her composure even more. Miss Bingley's sharp voice made way through Elizabeth's now hazy brain.

Elizabeth could hear her talking to Mr. Darcy in a staged whisper, loud enough for her and Darcy to hear. "Look at her Mr. Darcy; do you still admire her fine eyes now? I told you, she is not worth your notice. She has no worthy connections, no dowry to speak of. What would your family say about your mother in law, and those fine uncles in trade?"

Elizabeth was unaware she was not looking quite herself, and if she had, she did not care any more. She had to fight for her equilibrium. While she remained silent, she felt her annoyance rise to a degree she had not felt for a long time. She did not hear Mr. Darcy's answer, but she did not doubt his reply was as insulting as Miss Bingley's speech. If Miss Bingley, wanted to tease Mr. Darcy, that was fine by her, but was it too much to ask to leave Elizabeth and her family out of it. As if Mr. Darcy even noticed her or thought her to have _fine eyes, __she huffed__._

Not unexpectedly, Elizabeth had enough of the insults and carelessly concealed disdain, arrogance and conceit, displayed, and voiced by Miss Bingley. Determined to compose herself and despite her resentment, she addressed Miss Bingley with a gentle voice. "Miss Bingley, may I ask you a personal question?"

Miss Bingley replied with a less gentle voice. "Yes, you may Miss Eliza." Attracting the attention of the party gathered in the room.

_To hell with propriety_! The now, ever so irate Elizabeth thought. Barely restrained she asked, "Pray tell me Miss Bingley what I did to you, for you to hate me so? You overstep every boundary of polite society by insulting me and my family in a way; I feel I do now have to respond."

Miss Bingley answered with that grating voice of hers, while haughtily looking over her nose, which was hard Lizzy figured, because it was so long, she also briefly wondered if she always looked cross-eyed as she did at that moment. Confusing evening, she thought before she got riled again. "Why Miss Eliza, I do not think I understand you?"

Passionately Elizabeth replied, losing more of her restraint by the minute. "Oh, you do not, do you? Shall I explain it to you then?"

With all the arrogance she could muster Miss Bingley said; "Yes please Miss Eliza, for I am sure I did not do or say anything which is not the truth or improper."

With the tension rising in the room, even Mr. Hurst sat in attention. _Yes, _he thought_, this is going to be fun. Caroline has had it coming for a long time. _On the other side of the room, Mr. Darcy thought. _Oh, no this is going to be ugly, yet very interesting. I would not want to be on the receiving end there. _ Mr. Bingley thought,_ I do not like confrontations but this one … well, is well deserved. _ The gentlemen helped themselves to another glass of port, getting ready for the entertainment.

"Well, first I would like to tell _you_... _Miss Caro_," Elizabeth drawled out. "That my given name is Elizabeth, and since I did not give you leave to use it, I'd rather you address me as Miss Elizabeth or Miss Bennet."

"Second, you seem to think my family is inferior to yours. But even your faithful friend here," she continued, nodding in Darcy's direction, "can tell you that we are daughters of a gentleman, whilst you are simply the daughter of a tradesman. Which is fine with me, but you seem to have a problem with people in trade. Therefore, we are not beneath you, even if your father provided you with more funds, the funds are made in trade."

Darcy, Bingley, and Hurst, where looking at Elizabeth in awe. Only Darcy's feelings were hurt, because Elizabeth had sided him with Miss Bingley. He did not even like Miss Bingley while he definitely liked Miss Elizabeth, could she not see that? Mrs. Hurst was shocked into blissful silence's, which pleased the gentlemen to no end.

"Third your breeding, even though you have been schooled as a gentlewoman; you do not conduct yourself as one. Your insulting manner, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, your arrogance, and your conceit are not the accepted behaviour of a gently bred woman..."

"Therefore Miss Bingley, pray tell what have I done to deserve your attacks? Is it because you think you are threatened in your pursuit of Mr. Darcy? Well, I can inform you he hardly thinks I am tolerable and certainly not handsome enough to tempt him. Apart from that, I can also inform you he is not interested in you. Do you not see him shudder whenever you approach, or even talk to him? He treats you with cold civility but if I might add you are lucky, he does not look at you to find fault like he does with me."

"Let me give you some advice though. Stop hunting the man, no simpering, no insincere and useless compliments, or standing too close, even I can see that it is not received with any pleasure. The only persons in this house that act gently bred, are Mr. Bingley and Jane. And I wish to thank Mr. Bingley for his exemplary behaviour and hospitality." Mr. Bingley nodded his acceptance while a silly big grin graced his countenance.

With her anger finally spent on her outburst, she sat in her chair, feeling faint and exhausted but still looking Miss Bingley in the eye.

Miss Bingley, sitting near her sister was red in the face and speechless. When she finally regained some power of speech she said, "who are you to say these things to me?" Then looking to Mr. Darcy, she yelled at him. "Tell her, I am worthy of you and she is not. Tell her, you like me and think me well bred. Tell her, she is not correct in her assessment."

A very startled Darcy stuttered, "I…cannot…do so, f...for I, do not know…what to say uh... just now." He was desperately looking at Bingley, begging for his assistance.

Bingley sat back, still with the same a big grin on his face, staring at Elizabeth. Hurst was so content with the display before him; he even forgave Elizabeth telling him effectively he was no gentleman. He looked, as if he had just had a magnificent dinner in the royal house with the best spirits available. His wife however, looked less pleased but remained silent.

"What do you mean you cannot say I am worthy of you?" Miss Bingley demanded. Then she started screaming at Elizabeth; that she was an ill advised, impertinent country nobody, who knew nothing about the ton, Mr. Darcy's world where she Miss Bingley belonged.

The silly grins on Bingley and Hurst made Elizabeth feel a little better; at least they were enjoying themselves. Mr. Bingley, gave her another glass of sherry and a cup of herbal tea to soothe her, both which she threw back at once. Looking at Mr. Darcy was another thing. He looked positively crushed. When he caught her eye, he asked her affectedly, "Why do you think I do not like you, and I look at you only to find fault?"

Meanwhile, Miss Bingley was lamenting with her sister, and scolding her brother for not taking her side. Bingley steadily ignored this.

"You have said it yourself, sir. 'She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. 'You also said something about 'being slighted by other men. 'You remember that, do you not?" Considering the guilty look on his features, Elizabeth felt no little amount of satisfaction. Feeling giddy all of a sudden, she contemplated for a second how rewarding speaking one's mind was, proper or not.

A miserable Mr. Darcy, cried, "I have made a mistake. You can see that, can you not? You have been flirting with me all the time you have been here."

Incensed, Elizabeth snapped, "Flirting, sir? Are you mad? I do not flirt."

"But...you have. You can ask anyone here and they would confirm that you did. And for your information, I am not mad." Darcy replied shaken. "Bingley, was she flirting with me or not?"

"Not." Bingley stated resolutely.

Darcy murmured hesitantly. "Not? But I thought…"

"I think, you think too much. I do not even like you." Elizabeth quipped cheerfully.

"No? But, I am in love with you. How can it be you do not like me?" A very disappointed, confused and just a tad more than slightly inebriated Mr. Darcy blurted out.

"_You..._ are in love with _me_?" Elizabeth cried shocked, not missing the irony. "Well, Mr. Darcy I really hope for your sake, that what you have shown me is not your manner of courting a favoured lady. I will give you some advice too. If you fall in love again, it might be helpful _if_ the Lady you desire _knows_ you desire her. It will make your pursuit of her so much more pleasant for the both of you. Really _if_ she is aware that you desire her, she can then decide _if _she desires you too.

My first thought when I noticed you at the Meryton Assembly room were, that you were the handsomest man I had ever seen," she said impishly. "But then you killed it. Like the man who wrote to Jane, and I first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love! You did not write poetry, but your words there were no less tolerable." She said mockingly.

By now, everybody in the room focused on her banter with Darcy. All assembled enjoying it for their own reasons. Miss Bingley, simply found it most gratifying to see Darcy punished for not sticking with her.

The first sentences caught Darcy's special attention. _She had thought me handsome. There is hope. Blast it. If she can do this, so can I. _"Indeed, Miss Elizabeth. You are so generous with advice this evening. What would you suggest I do?" He replied with a sarcastic undertone and a roguish glint in his eye. He took another drink, for courage. Yes, even the master of a grand estate as Pemberley needed courage sometimes.

"I would say, just show your feelings freely. Not, the brooding and taciturn approach you seem to be so fond of." Elizabeth countered with merriment.

Mr. Darcy replied with the same amount of merriment. "Are you willing to practice with me, Miss Elizabeth? You seem to know a lot about all this, and _I would_ eternally be grateful."

"Oh my Mr. Darcy, it would be quite a show for our good audience, and..." She said playfully but not flirtingly, because she did not flirt, did she? "It seems we are doing well now, so why not?"

Darcy stood up and walked up to her. Decidedly, he took her hands in his, and pulled her up from her seat. Then without letting go of his grasp on her tiny, delicate, warm, and soft hands, he asked seductively, "So you suggest showing it freely?"

The occupants of the room where holding their breath now. A little concerned about what he was trying to do; but unwilling to back down, Elizabeth said hesitantly but bravely. "Yes"

He locked eyes with her and did not waver; he pulled her ever so slowly to him, bending his head to hers, still looking in her eyes and then at her lips and back. Elizabeth's feelings were now in turmoil. These, were sensations she did not know. She soon discovered; she found them very pleasing, although a bit confusing. The only really disturbing things now, were her legs. They would have given way if she had not leaned more on Darcy's hands. He however, slowly placed her hands upon his jacket lapels, so he could free his own.

While all this happened, she remained decidedly unwilling to capitulate. "Are you still sure of your advice, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked in a seductive whisper. His mouth within reach of hers.

Everybody was mesmerized and quiet with anticipation.

_He would not dare. Not with this party to witness. I will not give in._ She thought recalcitrant and nodded.

"You are sure?" He asked again with a roguish look about him. She found this unexpected look on him quite attractive; to be honest with herself, _he_ was quite attractive.

She nodded. Confident of herself, daring him, she added breathlessly. "Yes."

After she had approved his action, _twice!_ He placed one hand at the nape of her neck, lowered his head further to her lips, and kissed her soundly. The other occupants of the room gasped audibly, but Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not hear. They were lost in their first kiss.

Having compromised each other this badly, they married a little more than three weeks later and lived happily ever after.


End file.
